


like this world

by springbreeze



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10115558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: /Well is it, so is it, so is this happy?/Alba and Ros and conversations of a thousand meanings-But there's still only one right answer.Happy birthday, Alba!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 45-minute quality and I hadn't even planned it, but I felt bad about breaking my streak of birthday fics for Alba.

_[Well this is, so this is, my very own happy.](http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15794980) _

* * *

 “There sure are a lot of worlds, huh.”

“You’ve been studying them for so long, and you’re only saying this now?”

“I guess. I mean, I knew already, but I’m just saying. _Ow!_ What was that for?”

With one hand holding open the thick book that lay on the arm of the sofa they were currently seated on, and the other dangling a single, short strand of brown between two fingers, Ros dropped the hair he had pulled from Alba’s scalp to the floor. “I noticed a bald spot.”

“ _What?_ No way! And why’d you pull it out then!?”

“Just kidding. Your hairline is perfectly safe for now.”

“Don’t make it sound like you’re actually wishing for me to go bald.”

Ros gave another half-hearted tug at the head of hair resting horizontally in his lap, causing Alba to swat at him in return with his own book. With a long-suffering sigh, Alba relaxed his legs to sprawl flat over the sofa’s length, considered it for a moment, then crossed his left leg over his right.

“Stop moving around, hero.”

“Fine, fine.” Alba flipped a page. “But like I was saying, there’s so many worlds. When you think about it, and all the ones we’ve found until now, it’s kind of a miracle that _we_ met. Don’t you think so too?”

_The ‘me’ who’s here right now—_

_The ‘you’ who’s here right now—_

“You could say that about anything,” Ros replied, nonchalance belying every movement as his fingers idly resumed running through Alba’s hair. “It’s a miracle that Crea can feed himself in the morning. It’s a miracle that Ruki inhaled the entire jar of cookies your mother baked in one sitting. It’s a miracle that it’s raining this afternoon. It’s a miracle that neither of us had plans today. It’s a miracle—that you don’t have more white hairs than, _this_.”

“Ow!” Jerking with the twinge of pain that accompanied Ros plucking something from his head again, Alba glared. “Stop that!”

Ros ignored him. “But I know what it is you want to say.” His gaze did not leave the book even once. “That there might’ve been a world where things turned out differently.”

A wry smile lifted the corners of Alba’s mouth. “Yeah. A world where things might’ve turned out for the better, even.”

“Better for who, exactly?”

“…”

It was Ros’s turn to sigh, with an air of deep disinterest. “And I’ll tell you any number of times: I like this world, though.”

He could feel the smile growing wider. “Is that so?”

“I mean, _I_ met _you_ , after all.”

Alba could not see the lower half of Ros’s face, for the book that blocked his view. But it wasn’t at all necessary, and he closed his eyes. “I see.”

His cheeks hurt, a little.

* * *

The sound of rain seemed to grow even louder in the ensuing silence. The modest warmth that had been pounding unobtrusively in his chest was now at a simmer, reminding Alba of a pot of water just on the verge of boiling.

“…Ros?”

A crimson flicker of a glance in his direction “Yes?”

Their current position made for an awkward attempt, but Alba shifted, only slightly, and raised his arms to wrap around the back of Ros’s head, fingers combing into the spiky black strands that were always softer than they looked. Ros moved his book aside and narrowed his eyes, unamused.

But he did not resist as Alba pulled him down to face-level, grinning all the while.


End file.
